Gun Shot (Kaito x Len)
by ChanyeolOfGryffindor
Summary: Len and Kaito are both part of organizations, both trying to stop the Luka revolution,but what happens when these two organizations, called the Miku effect and the Gakupo take off, turn against each other instead. It will make things a whole lot worse. It also doesn't help that Len can't help falling in love with Kaito, again. (Len xKaito) Yaoi! Vocaloid Fanfiction. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

(A NOT FROM ME! I WILL BE POSTING THIS STORY ON WATTPAD AS WELL AS HERE ON FANFICTION, SO JUST SAYING IF ANYONE SEES THE OTHER ONE ITS NOT A COPY! Thx!)

"Miku, I don't need another gun! I like the one I have now!" Sometimes Miku can be so pushy. Just because I dropped it a couple times after firing, doesn't mean I need a new one right?

"Len! This gun is not right for you! If we are going to ambush the Luka revolution, you can't go around dropping your gun every now and then! Your going to dye instantly!" Miku through her hands up in the air like she was trying to reason with me for an hour, oh, I mean she has.

"You know I'm just a beginner! Please let me keep this one!" I pleaded. She glared at me for what seemed like forever before she sighed, and nodded her head.

"Thanks Miku, I promise I'll try my best." I nodded my head at her and walked out. I was so nervous, but so excited to finally get to fight the Luka revolution! Miku wanted to team up the joke of a team "The Gakupo Take off" like what the heck! Worst name ever! The Miku Effect is boss though!

I needed to get some rest, we had to leave right in the morning to meet with the Gakupo Take off. I can't even say it without laughing! Okay Len, go to bed...

_ ...

"WAKE UP LENNNNNNN!" Miku, Rin, Gumi and SeeU screamed at me to wake up.

"I'M UP!" I yelled, but that was after they poured a bucket of cold water on my head. I quickly got dressed once they left and grabbed my beautiful machine gun. OMG I've waited a long time for this. We have been preparing and disscising strategy for a month straight! It's finally time to take action against this organization.

In case your wondering what the Luka revalution is, well Luka used to be a princess, but she killed her father just out of lack of patience to be the leader. She then got kidnapped and got kept in the neighbouring lands castle, making her kingdom think she ran away to escape her trial.

So hey were out for Luka but she already forced togethor an army after running away from the kingdom and killed everyone, they just weren't ready for her power. She has tons of warriors so I heard, along with Lily, IA, and Teto. Who used to be nobles, and good friends of mine. Miku doesn't have as much fighters, because most of them died last time she attacked Luka. So me and my sister Rin joined in to help her.

"We're here!" Miku pointed at a purple glass dome in the middle of a huge field. There were heavely armored swordsmen fighting outside in the fields on practice targets. I hope they were't all swordsmen. Trust me, gunners and swordsmen don't get along.

We walked towards the dome and were welcomed by Gakupo, the purple leader of The Gakupo Take Offs.

"Oh, hey. Glad you didn't keep us waiting. Come in so we can discuss our plan. Miku followed and motioned us to follow.

"Umm, Gakupo. Is you'r whole army just swordsmen?" Miku asked, looking pretty concerned. Gakupo laughed and shook his head.

"Look around you." He said. The dome was so big in the inside, letting all the light in- making it quite hot in here... But on the walls were tons of huge and powerful guns, mounted up on hooks or in display cases. Were they just for show?

As I looked around, It was totally epic! Until I saw a familiar face walk out of an office and towards Gakupo. He didn't set an eye on me, and if he had, it was for a split second as he scanned our party. He had light blue eyes and dark blue hair. He was super sexy and Ioved him to bits.

Let's try that again. He is so fucking stupid and I hate his gut. So there.

"Shit" I muttered under my breath. Miku shoved me in the ribs but I didn't make a sound or even wince. Why is he here! I didn't know he was part of the Gakupo Take Off!

 _'Just don't look at him Len'_ I thought. I continued to listen to the conversation Miku, Gakupo and Kaito had, but I didn't look anywhere but the ground. I heard Gakupo say that Kaito was his leading gunner. _'Aww man, he's a gunner like me...'_

The plan was that gunner would stay on the outskirts of the kingdom of Ayrlia, and near the castle. and the swordsmen would ambush them from when they enter. So it's they're job to keep them from the castle and from leaving, and it's our job to shoot if they come near. There's less gunners then swordsmen, so we would have to fight with the best of out ability.

_ ...

"Len are you ready?" Miku whispered as we waited in position.

"I think so." I smiled and looked at Miku. She smirked at me.

"Len don't worry, I know you'll be fine."

"Oh, I'm not scared Miku."

"You don't look okay though..." Miku concernly put a hand on my forehead, she acted like a mother a lot, she's really caring once you really get to know her.

The truth is that I was too busy worrying about Kaito, but I had to focus.

"Watch out!" I heard one of the gunners yell. Me and Miku turned around to see Luka's foces right here behind us, they knew our plan! They probably had spies!

"Everyone move up!" Gakupo yelled, "We need to keep them from entering!" But right as the swordsmen and the rest of the gunner started attacking, more of Luka's forces entered from behind! Where we anticipated where they were going to enter in the first place!

"len come on!" Miku took my hand and led me towards the other side of the town along with some of the other swordsmen and gunners. This was going to be much harder then excepted, Luka's smart!

Townspeople screamed and ran towards shelter. At least they weren't near the castle. We can't have take over another kingdom!

I didn't make a fire yet, but I knew I had to soon. I ran towards a building an inched around it out of sight towards the other side. I turned and fired. I didn't get to see the outcome because this time I kept the gun in my hand but went flying backwards into a pile of firewood. When I got up, I didn't care for looking at my cuts. Kaito was holding my gun in his hands and was standing in front of me.

"Len, You're gun fell out of your hands when you fell." I held out my hand and he gave it to me.

"Thanks Kaito. Got to go!" I started to run when he grabbed my hand and stopped me, "What are you doing?"

"Len," He grinned at me, "Maybe you should try bending forward when you fire, it will help so you don't fall backwards."

"Yeah, ok" I pulled away from him and jogged off, I looked behind me and saw him just kill someone. I've never seen anyone kill someone with such ease.

I decided to take Kaito's advice with my next opponent. I recognized this girls face, Lily. I crouched down behind a big rock, I wasn't going to do a killing shot, just a wounding one.

I stood up and put one leg forwads bending a little, I tightly gripped my gun and… FIRE! I quickly turned around and sighed, not wanting to see the outcome of my shot.

"Perfect!" I looked up and saw Miku clapping with a smile on her face, "wow Len! See, I knew you'd do just great!

_ …

I continued to use Kaito's advice in practices and gradually I got much better in less than a month! Our battle ended with a slight fail of course, we had to surrender and return to treat the wounded ones. Luka didn't have enough soldiers to continue raiding Ayrlia so she had to leave too.

Miku called me over to speak with her at nine, and it just about is that time so I started walking over. Nobody else was still training, mostly all eating dinner or getting an early sleep. We have been getting up pretty early.

I was almost there when I felt that somebody was behind me. I spun around and gasped to see Kaito from Gakupo's Take Off.

"K-Kaito?" I stared at him, "What are you doing here!?" I didn't realize I had my gun pointed at him.

"Woah woah banana-boy!" Kaito held out his hand and pushed the gun down to face the floor. The tension died down, then Kaito spoke once again, "I wanted to see how you were doing, with your gun and all."

"I'm doing actually much better, thanks to you." I didn't smile, but I was actually really glad he helped me out.

"That's nice." He took a step closer and I froze up again.

"Why did you have to come all the way over here just to ask that?" I asked kind of confused.

"I came here for something else too…" He took another step closer and picked up my hands, "I came to say sorry, for everything I did before… You see Len, I-I" I heard enough, he dares to come over here just to remind me of all the pain he has caused me 3 years ago! Now with all the Luka revolution stuff going on he comes to make things worse! He ignores me for 3 years and now says he's sorry! I pulled my hands away.

"Go, Kaito!" I gritted my teeth and glared at him, " I have somewhere to be, and I bet you do to! So go!" I turned and ran back towards headquarters leaving Kaito alone in the practice field.


	2. Stupid Kaito!

(A NOTE FROM ME! I WILL BE POSTING THIS STORY ON WATTPAD AS WELL AS ON HERE SO IF YOU SEE IT IT'S NOT A COPY!)

"Sorry Miku, I just don't really feel like eating anything tonight." I looked to the ground. We just finished talking about how Luka is planning to attack the Gakupo Take Off, she heard it from one of the villagers who was just passing by at the time. She wants me to help her think up of a plan, and I'm thrilled really, but I just can't stop thinking about Kaito...

"Are you sure? Not even a snack? I can bring you a banana?" Miku asked.

"Oh, okay. I can get it myself though, go ahead and enjoy dinner." She smiled at me and nodded.

"Thanks Len. Now you take care of yourself okay?" I nodded my head waited before she left before I walked back to my room. I was tired... A long day of practicing is tough work!

I kind of feel bad for Kaito now, just yelling at him like that. Because the truth is, I want him back. I want his lips on my neck and his soft hands tracing my body. It was heavenly...

I just don't want to make the same mistake of falling in love with him again. In case your wondering what actually happened between me and him, well here it is, my "life" story

I thought he was the perfect one for me, we had everything! but after a while, he didn't really want to hang out with me anymore, I kept asking him what was wrong but he would never respond my texts. When I finally got the chance to actually talk to him, he would shrug it off or get mad at me.

About a month after that I caught him cheating on me with Gakupo. It was finished with me and him then, but it wasn't quite like you'd expect. He saw me and told _me_ that we were through. Then he just continued with Gakupo like I was nothing to him and never was.

So, that's the summary!

I have moved on after three years. I'm not one for lying forever lost in sorrow. Theres no way I'm falling for his pretty face this time! He can stay with Gakupo and forget about me, because I don't need him, I can't focus on his lies in the middle of this war. I'd rather get shot in the chest then him hurting me again.

Yeah Len, That's the spirit, kaito hasn't changed since then, no matter what lame excuses he tries to pull off! But seriously, what happened to him and Gakupo anyway, doesn't seem like there's much of a grudge between them...

I'm definately ready for that banana now.

_...

Yum, I walked back to my room and screamed. There was the blue haired stupid head right there!

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?! HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE!? GET OUUUUTTTTTT!" I screeched at the asshole in my room.

"Woah, Len. Please don't take this the wrong way! I came to return your gun, you left it in the practice field." I held out my hand for the gun, and he handed it to me. It reminded me of when I saw him a month ago, when he gave me advice with my gun.

"Kaito, can you please just go." I sighed.

"Yeah, sorry about earlier Len. I just didn't realize you would still be mad about that." He shrugged. I was just about to start yelling at him about how ignorant he is when he hushed me.

"Shhh." He put a finger on my lips, "Len, can we please put the past behind us. I made a huge mistake, I know. I understand why you wouldn't want to be with me, I'm not asking for you to be with me. I just need you to forgive me. I can't stand fighting along side you with you mad at me. Because I still love you Len." He lightly moved his finger from my lips down my neck, but I moved his hand away and sighed.

"Kaito, please go home." But then I remembered how Luka was going to go attack the Gakupo Take Off. I gasped, "KAITO!"

"Yes Len?" He looked a little confused. Luka obviously has a trick up her sleeve. Miku told me that her plan was to come tomorrow night, she obviously meant for someday to hear! She's probably coming to attack tonight! Theres nothing I can do about the Gakupo Take Off being attacked this late, but I can protect somebody...

"Stay with me tonight." I looked him straight in the eyes.

"What?!" He looked shocked, "Len?" He laughed.

"Come on, I'm getting sleepy! You staying or not?" I took his hand.

"I'm definitaly staying" He looked over excited. Did he think I was going to do anything with him? I'm not! I just want him to be okay that's all...

I slid into my bed and moved over from my usual spot. Kaito jumped in beside me and got under the covers he turned and faced me, grinning from ear to ear.

"Go to bed Kaito." I turned around and felt two arms wrap around me and pull me closer, "KAITO!" I turned around.

"oops?" He grinned and stroked my hair. I scooted back and almost fell off.

"Go to bed I said!" I scowled but he just looked rewarded. I turned around again and closed my eyes. Just feeling his presence brought back so many memories. Kaito taught me so many things about "bedtime moments" (thats what he called it) when we were togethor. I don't even know why I still remember them...

 _ **KAITO'S LIFE LESSONS**_

1\. "When your _down there_ gets _hard_ it means you love me." ~It was kind of hard to believe back then~

2\. "Pain is good, remember that" ~pain is never a good thing~

3\. "Don't worry, it's not pee! It's... milk?" ~I wasn't a baby Kaito~

4\. "Boy's can't get pregnant!" ~That was the hardest thing he tried to tell me~

5\. "You don't like the noises you're making? uh... sing instead!" ~Yep, I sang during sex from then on...~

6\. "Don't cry Len-kun, I'll always be here for you" ~I believed him~

_...

I woke up closely nuzzled against Kaito. I jumped back, but he was still sleeping. He's so sexy when he's sleeping... I felt myself leaning in on him. I didn't love him, and trust me this doesn't mean anything. I just want to try it out.

My lips pressed against his. His slow breaths warmed up my lips. I pulled back, but I just felt so attracted to him. I got on top of him and tangled my hands in his messy blue hair. I kissed him again, more deeply this time. I licked his soft lips. He tasted like strawberry ice-cream.

"Mmmm" If only it was banana!

I slipped my tounge in his mouth and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his arms go around my waist and he kissed me back. He pulled away and stared at me. I blushed in embarrassment.

"You're so adorable..." He caressed my cheek.

"Kaito, I... Forgive me please. I didn't know you would wake up."

"Theres nothing for me to forgive you for, Len. I loved that!" He smiled at me.

"Kaito... I forgive you. You know, what you you did 3 years ago..." I forced a smile out of my embaressement.

"Really Len? You really forgive me? I was a jerk I know. I realized that Gakupo can't give me what you can, which is true love Len. I hope you can believe that I'll give you the same thing. True love."

"I beleive you Kaito." I layed down on his chest, glad to be in his arms again, "That doesn't mean we are dating yet though!" Kaito rolled his eyes.

"I know master Len, whatever you say." I nodded my head and smiled and layed down on him again.

"You like being called master huh?" Kaito laughed. He kissed my forehead and starting playing with my hair.

I heard the door open and me and Kaito both looked at whoever it was. It was Miku.

"Len, I just got word that Luka attacked Gakupo today! Most of them are okay though, good thing! They evacuated before anyone could get- " She looked up and gaped in shock, "K-Kaito... Len? What is he doing here... What are you two doing?!" I quickly got off of Kaito and took Miku outside of my room. I shut the door behind me.

"Miku! I'm so sorry!... You asked me for a plan but I didn't tell you! I knew she was coming tonight!"

"Don't worry, theres nothing we could have done that late anyway... What I want to know is why Kaito is here!" She put her hands on her hips, "I thought you hated him!"

"I-I do... He was returning my gun, I left it outside." I sighed.

"So he stayed the night huh?" I blushed.

"I didn't want him to get hurt..." I scratched the back of my neck, "Sorry Miku, I'll walk him back."

I opened the door and saw Kaito at the door.

"Oh, I was just about to walk out!" He smiled.

"Kaito! Why are you just wearing a towel around your waist!" He was wearing no clothes expcept for a towel!

"Oh no! I'm wearing my underwear too!" He unwrapped the towel revealing his ice cream underpants.

"oh god!" Miku sighed, "I'm going now! I need to see if the Gakupo Take Off is doing okay... " She quickly walked away. I blushed and gave him a hug. He was so smooth and pure!

"I was just going for a shower. Can you tell me where they are?" I took his hand and led him towards the showers. This is the one I always use.

"Thanks Len!" Kaito started to take off his underwear before I even left.

"Kaito! Wait till I leave please!" Kaito finished taking of his underwear and gave me a confused look.

"Aren't you coming with me?" He asked. I looked at him blankly. My eyes looked down his chest towards his _down there._

I slipped my clothes off still staring at his naked body almost as if I was in a trance. I felt _my_ down there harden while looking at him.

" _When your down there gets hard it means you love me."_

I took his hand and we walked in. Kaito smiled turning the water on. He pulled me closer to him and lifted my chin up.

He kissed me passionately and I didn't delay to kiss him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair. He slid his hand down from my waist but I quickly put his hand back up.

"Come on Len-kun!" Kaito whined but I just silenced him with another kiss.

Soon enough the kiss got deeper as we licked and explored each others mouths. I let him touch my body now, just because I missed this so much.

"Kaito?" I asked him, a little embaressed.

"hm?" He looked at me and grinned.

"Can I touch it?" I looked down at his cock. He laughed and kissed my cheek, "you don't need to ask Len."

I couldn't help but think maybe I was falling in love with him. I couldn't wait to fight along side with him against the Luka revolution in the future!


	3. Absinthes

I woke up in a great mood today. I just felt better then normal. I stretched my arms and yawned. I stared at the window, curtains closed. Why was it so dark outside? I could see no light peeking through from the curtains. I reached for my phone to check the time, just in case it was too early. I was greatly surprised when, instead of my metallic phone case, I felt soft, disheveled and very beadheaded hair beside me.

"Huh?!" I jerked my hand away startled. I looked down to see, well you could probably guess who. Why was Kaito even here? Did we sleep together again? I freaked. I remembered Miku wanted me to take him home yesterday, but I guess we got too carried away. Not with the thing all you perverted ones are thinking of! Good thing Miku doesn't know he's still here. I face palmed, oh man.

What happened was, after our shower, I started walking him home, but we passed by an ice cream parlor. Everyone who knows Kaito, knows he loves ice cream. So of course, we stopped by. When we were leaving, we got caught up in a conversation about how crazy Meiko can be when she's drunk, (since she used to be one of our friends.) So we accidently walked the wrong way all the way to Ayrlia. I was really embarrassed for leading him the wrong way, but we ended up just lying in the large field near the castle. I don't really remember what else happened... We just ended up here I guess... Even though that doesn't really make any sense.

Meh, whatever. Things happen!

Kaito just looked so peaceful sleeping there. He always does. I'm not going to make the same mistake again. The mistake being last time he was sleeping beside me, I got caught kissing him. I still have time to take him back. Better wake him up.

"Kaito!" I shook him gently to get him up. Well I tried anyway, he refused to get up. I hate him sometimes, "KAITO!" I yelled right in his ear. No luck. I sat there thinking of a way to get him up, when I remembered what Gumi, Rin, SeeU, and Miku do to get me to wake up. You guessed they decide to pour a bucket of water on the innocent blonde boy that just wants to sleep. So I'm going to do that to the not so innocent blunette!

I jumped out of bed and evilly picked up the bucket they left by my bed. But of course it was empty. Better go fill it up. I decided to go to the kitchen to fill up the bucket, but I saw Gakupo and Miku talking in there.

'Damn' I thought and hid behind a ginourmis bag of rice.

I listened closely to what they were saying, but I couldn't quite hear. I leaned in closer but was too late to stop the bag of rice to fall after I shoved it with the bucket.  
Rice spilled out all over the ground. I followed the spill with my eyes all the way up until I saw Miku and Gakupo staring in shock.

"Len?" Miku pointed to the now spilled bag of rice, " What are you doing?"

"Uh..." I quickly stood up and hid the guilty party behind my back. That being the bucket, " I was just getting some rice to put in this bucket! I was going to, uh, cook it for... Rin! Yeah, she's not her when she's hungry, you know? (snickers reference) heh heh..." I akwardly started putting rice into the bucket grain by grain when Miku walked over and lifted me up by the arm.

"Len, don't make a fool out of yourself." I blushed and started tracing circles with my foot on the ground, "Sorry about Len, Gakupo." She turned to him.

"Oh no, not a problem." Gakupo smiled. Miku turned back to me.

"We need to talk." She led me out of the kitchen, down the hall and into her office. She motioned me to sit down in a chair. Now I felt like the guilty party. What a bitch of a bucket.

She put her hands together and sighed.

"Len, do you know why Gakupo is here?" I shook my head and played with my fingers, "He is here because he found you and one of his warriors, Kaito to be accurate, lying asleep in the field near the castle." I was confused. " He was there to check on the repairs of Ayrlia, when he found you two fast asleep. Not to mention the over cuddly pose..." She glared. I blushed in embaressement.

"He got his men to bring you guys back here, and came to talk to me about what happened." She sat back in her chair and sighed again.

"It' still dark outside." I said, out of wonder why he would be there so early if it was that dark.

"Have you ever heard of cloudy days, Len?" She leaned forward and rested her head in her hands, "Take him home."

I got up obediently and bowed before running back to my room.

"Kaito!" He breathed in and sat up with a big stretch, slouched down with a finished sigh. Wow, now he decided to get up!

"Yes babe?" He asked, pretty casually. My eyes widened but I shook it off. Who knows what he was dreaming about.

"It's time to go home." I took his hand and led him out. The dumbfounded Kaito, still half asleep. I practically had to drag him.

"Drag, drag, drag...

After a while of dragging, I was getting really tired so I dropped him onto the hard ground and layed my head down on his chest.  
"Kaito-kun?" I closed my eyes and listened to his slow heartbeat.

"Yes, Len?" He stroked my hair, now awake and well. Must have been that "kun" extension. I searched for something to talk about. I finally remembered a dream that I had last night. Might as well talk to him about it.

"I had a dream last night, we were fighting, side by side against Luka. Two V one." He nodded.

"Okay. Did we win?"

"Well, not really. Miku came from behind and told me to watch out. I was behind you so I moved out of the way, and when I was just going to pull you out of the way, she shot you in the back. I saw the bullet go right through your chest. As if we were in an anime, everything was in slow motion and your pupils got small and you fell to the ground..." He sat up at and stared into my eyes.

"What?" He gave me a look that said, _'I just woke up and you tell me this to start off my day?'_

"I just remembered it now!" I shrugged.

'What did you do after that?" He asked, hopefully. I thought.

"I killed Miku." I shrugged again.

"Like in the song knife?" He smirked.

"Yeah!" We sat there for a short 15 seconds more before I lifted him up. "Come on, time to get moving!" He groaned but was able to walk himself this time.  
"I purposely took the route that went behind the ice cream parlor. I planned on getting him back without any trouble. Although he did throw quite the fuss over not being able to get his ice cream.

"Kaito! You need to train for our next strike against Luka!" I told him. Even though he probably is good enough already.

"I guess your right, Len." Kaito turned to face me, he picked up my hands and took a step closer to me, " Just so you know, I am really excited for when we finally get to fight side by side."

"Me too Kaito! You need to see my improvements!" I turned around and pretended to shoot my gun at an imaginary object.

But when I turned around, I didn't see that shiny blue eyed gunner in front of me.

""Kaito?" I shrugged and turned back. I better catch up on my training too.  
_...

"Miku?" I yelled, loud sirens screamed from all around me. I ran across twisted hallways, trying to find a way out of here. Glowing red lights flashed through the thick smoke, chasing me from every direction.

"Len!" A high pitched, cracking voice said from a distance away. Sirens blared, drowning out the screams for help.

Miku? Rin? I couldn't save whoever it was. I had to get out of here.

I heard gun shots echoing from down the hallway. I shrill scream clearly audible ringed through my ears as I ran as fast as I could.

The smoke wrapped me up in it's filthy arms and choked me. Not being able to escape I saw fire flaming around me.

"Len!" Someone yelled. I kept running, "LEN!" A dark figure came out from the fire, in front of me and covered my face with it's sweaty hands before melting down with a splash.

I gasped. Sitting straight up in my bed. Miku standing before me. A dream?

I was so glad all of that wasn't real. Just a normal morning, Miku, Rin, Gumi, and SeeU having to wake me up.

Where was Rin? Gumi and SeeU weren't there either.

Funny, after I woke up the sirens didn't stop blaring, the smoke never stopped choking me.

"Len." Miku lifted me up, "We're under attack! Let's go!" She had two guns in her hand, one that looked like mine, and the other like hers.

I jumped up and pulled my shirt up and over my nose and mouth. My light material didn't do much to prevent the smoke from entering my lungs.

We ran down towards the main hall, running towards the doors. welcoming light shined from outside, luring me away from hell. I looked back to see pillars, statues, paintings and mounted guns. Burning and falling to the ground, like a pile of rubbish.

What shocked me most was to see Gakupo standing in the middle of it all. Carrying my sister Rin ,was Kaito, looking down at the rubbish pile on fire. She was passed out and handed to Gakupo.

"RIN!" I screamed. Trying to run back to her. Miku pulled me out of the doors, right before the purple devil threw her into the fire. The pile of garbage.

My lover, my ex, my friend. A murderer. Whoever that blue haired monster was, looked up towards me and gasped. He started running towards me, but I followed Miku. A trustworthy friend. We got into her carriage and we rode off.

""Len!" I didn't look back, because I realized it was all just a trick. Gakupo and Luka teamed up didn't they, and he was in on it too. Bunch of shit.  
"Len! Please!" I turned behind me to see Kaito, begging for me to come and listen to his "explanation"

He killed my sister. He burnt my home. He broke my heart.

_...

"Miku, where are we?" We arrived at a weird dark forest. It kind of creeped me out.

"I don't really know, it's better than being burnt in that fire." She sighed, " In case your wondering Len. Everyone else is fine. I just came back into the building afterwards to get you." She walked closer to me. Miku was always there for me, but I have never fully re payed her for all she's done.

"Miku... I don't know what I would ever do without you. You've always looked out for me and my sister ever since we've joined you and your team. Thank you for that." I walked up to her and embraced her into my arms.

"Len." I heard her voice crack and felt her tears hitting the side of my neck. The poor girl, leading a whole army, with nobody to look after _her_. "I'm terribly sorry about Rin. I should've done something." She started crying even more.

"Miku, you've done enough. You get your rest. I'll start a fire and watch over us." Her eyes widened as she was about to object, but I silenced her, with a kiss.

_...

I heard her light snoring as I forced my self to stay awake. I'm glad the warmth of the fire was still there for me.

I yawned. What time is it? Pretty late, I guess maybe 2 hours since we got here. Which was in the middle of the night. I couldn't sleep though. Not now.

Why did I do it though. Why did I kiss her? My heart ached with questions. Maybe I was to young to love. I can't even tell who really cares for me anymore. I love Kaito right? Or do I love Miku?

I felt my throat go dry, and my eyes stung. Kaito betrayed me, but didn't I just betray him?

Out of nowhere the snap of a twig sounded through the cool air. I jumped up protectively.

"Who's there!" I reached for my pocket, taking out a small knife. Wouldn't do much if it was an attack, but it was something. Where were those guns?

"Len?" I shadowy figure crept out of the dark forest. They walked closer, getting more and more visible.

I leaned in hoping to see who it is. They were wearing a dark cloak, a hood hiding there face.

"Don't take a step closer." I warned. The figure pulled down there hood, taking off the cloak. Revealing a mans face. Blue eyes, and a head of thick blue hair. The dim fire casted shadows on his mildly muscled body, through his ripped shirt.

"Now you definitally shouldn't take a step closer!" I glared at him full of rage, and ran at him with the knife in my hand.

"Stop!" He knocked his arm in my fist, sending the knife into the dark forest. Piercing the bark of a nearby tree.

"Hey..." I took a step back.

"Now, if you would let me explain the situation, maybe you wouldn't be giving me that glare full of hate right now."

"I don't want to believe your stupid excuses!"

"That doesn't mean you won't." I realized the mistake of my wording. I sighed and sat down on the ground.

"Speak child." He raised a brow but shook it off.

"I, let alone the Gakupo take off did not, I repeat. DID NOT BURN the Miku effects building. It was the Luka revolution. We came there to warn you, but we saw you already were fleeding. Gakupo sent me to look for Rin. He heard her screams. When I went, she was already dead. Yes, I was sad. but I was more worried about you. Don't ask me why Gakupo decided to throw her into the fire. I also didn't know why he was laughing. Please, don't hold me responsible for Gakupo's stupidness. I came here so you would forgive me! I didn't know you guys would think we were the ones who did it!" He rambled on about what happened like he was begging for mercy from a life sentence.

"Kaito. Gakupo could've gave her to us for a funeral. Instead he goes back home after like this was nothing! I can't forgive him!I want him gone from this world. I realize this is not your fault, but it is his!" I was clearly mad at Gakupo now, "We are trying to stop the Luka revolution, right? Miku still thinks you guys burnt our building, that means end of our alliance! I don't have a problem with that because I need to kill Gakupo!" I realized that we might have to fight each other now, since there's no way Miku will forgive them.

"Okay... but if that means we don't have an alliance anymore, how are we going to get to see each other. We might even have to kill each other!" Kaito said, throwing his arms into the air. I frowned.

"Hold me Kaito." Every moment was going to have to be special. This might even be our last.

He walked up to me and held me tight. Just like I've requested. I started to cry. Every time I try to be strong, I can never just hold it in can I!

I mentally cursed myself.

"Don't cry Lenny, I'll always be here for you." _Lesson number 6, huh?_

I remembered his life lessons. How desperately I wanted to have sex with him right now- god dammit Len, shut up! We can't right now, we'll wake up Miku. Were even outside!

He broke my thoughts by lifting my chin up and kissing me, passionately and deeply. He licked my lips, desperate for entrance. I wanted him badly myself, so I let him.

Our tongues danced together, as if they were in a carefree world of there own. I pushed him down gently on the ground, tangling my tired fingers into his messy hair. He was the first one to pull away, breathing heavily.

"Len" He laughed and smiled.

"What?" I curiously asked.

"Nothing. just, nothing." He smirked. I started to get up when he then pressed his lips against my jawbone, sucking lightly making me moan.

"Kaito! I don't want to wake up Miku!" I laughed playfully shoving him off.

"Then let's go farther into the forest. Where she can't hear us." He winked.

"Are you sure it's safe?" I asked, pretty cowardly.

"I'll protect you." He grabbed my hand and smiled. We walked away from the little warmth of the fire into the cold and foggy woods.

"Fine, even though I can protect myself." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure you can." He sarcastically added. I gasped.

"Jerk!" I laughed, kissing him on the cheek.

We walked in silence, except for a few curses from Kaito when he's accidentally trip on a root. I was too scared to talk, Kaito I guess just had nothing to say.

"Kaito, what would you do if we could never see each other again?" I asked.

"I wouldn't let that happen. You're the one I love, I'd go to the ends of this earth for you." I gripped his hand tighter. Where does he get these fancy quotes from?

I all of a sudden I heard crunching of leaves, coming from behind us really fast. I turned around, I saw Miku running with fear in her eyes.

"They're coming!" She yelled before jumping on top of me to protect me. Kaito gasped.

"What's going on?" He asked taking out his gun.

"Haven't Gakupo told you about them? The Absinthes. Why am I so stupid? This forest is their territory!"

"Are they part of the Luka revolution or something?" I asked, "Oh and by the way it's getting hard to breath."

"No, Len. I've heard about them before. They are some weird winged cannibal things, and Miku, please get off of my boyfriend." Kaito helped us up. Miku had question in her eyes but, handed me my gun and took out hers.

"Our priority is not to kill them all, just to get out of here alive." She whispered. I looked out into the distance. I didn't see anything, but I definitally heard them.

I grabbed onto Kaito, and Miku grabbed on to me as we ran. What was so dangerous about these guys anyway.

All of a sudden, an Absinthe landed in front of us. She had long pink hair, and huge black wings sprouting from her back. She wore a short purple dress and a black cape that swirved around her curvy body. Her long staff completed her look, but she wasn't completely unrecognizable.

 _LUKA_


End file.
